spongebobinformationfandomcom-20200214-history
I Was a Teenage Gary
I Was a Teenage Gary is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season. In this episode, SpongeBob accidentally transforms into a snail. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are all set to leave for the jellyfishing convention in Ukelele Bottom that weekend. Realizinng that he will not be able to take Gary, SpongeBob leaves Gary in Squidward's responsibility. SpongeBob takes Squidward around his house, telliing him that he'll have to feed Gary for three days. There are very large cans of snail food with the words "morning", "afternoon" and "night" written on them, so that Squidward will be able to keep track. Eager to get rid of both of them, Squidward lies and says that he will do it to get SpongeBob and Patrick to leave. They do, and Squidward runs out of SpongeBob's house and sits in a lounge chair for the whole weekend, thus ignoring Gary. He soaks up plenty of sun, but Gary is left in the house, looking longingly in the direction where SpongeBob left, horribly neglected. When SpongeBob gets back, Squidward suddenly remembers that he was supposed to take care of Gary. However, when he goes to get Gary, he finds him very sick, due to lack of food, water, and attention. Squidward, thinking he will be able to help, tried to give Gary some food. However, Gary is so weak from waiting for SpongeBob to come home, he is limp in Squidward's arms and will not eat. Squidward puts Gary down as he hears SpongeBob and Patrick saying goodbye to each other, and tries to force feed Gary. When he hears SpongeBob coming in, Squidward gives up and puts all of Gary's food into his mouth. He greets SpongeBob awkwardly, and explains that he was only checking on Gary. Just as Squidward is about to leave, a smirk on his face, Gary slowly enters the room. SpongeBob realizes that something is wrong, and quickly calls the local veterinarian, Dr. Forrest. He comes over to SpongeBob's house, and gives SpongeBob a syringe full of snail plasma. SpongeBob asks Squidward to give Gary the plasma, as he is squimish. Squidward reluctantly agrees and, while trying to inject Gary, accidentally injects SpongeBob with snail plasma causing SpongeBob to worry about the consequences. Upon realizing that Gary only needed water, Squidward leaves telling SpongeBob not to worry. Sometime later, SpongeBob starts acting slow and kinda like a snail as well as eating Gary's food himself when he goes to the bathroom his eyes strech out of his body and grow his arms and legs dissapear into his body and his body reshapes itself as a finished result Spongebob has turned into a snail. Spongebob SpongeSnail possibly seeking help goes over to Squidward's house, but Squidward is terrified of the fact that Spongebob turned into a snail because of his lousy aim and he throws the snail plasma away and he tries blocking the doors and windows and tries to run and hide from SpongeSnail, but SpongeSnail chases him for help but Squidward tries to avoid him and makes a mess of his house. Amongst the chaos, Squidward accidentally injects himself with the plasma, turning him into a snail as well. The episode ends with SquidSnail , SpongeSnail and Gary meowing the song "Blow the man down" on top of a fence. Patrick, annoyed by this yells at them to clam up and throws a boot at SquidSnail. Category:Episodes